Regrets
by Hammy Uchiha
Summary: revised: Sasuke wakes up late and its raining...


**I had to edit this cuz the first version was too thin. I messed with it, but ...well...**

**It was rainy today. Rain Angst.**

**Note: I don't own Naruto, and I'm sorry if any of the characters are ooc...**

**Please Read and Review or Sai's abs will ring your door bell because they're in a wrathful mood today... **

**--------------------------------------- **

**Regrets**

By Hammy Uchiha

His alarm clock went off early, buzzing practically right in his ear. A groggy hand reached out from under the blankets and hit the off button, and then the figure rolled over listening to the bitter pitter patter of the quiet rain. That was early; 5:30 a.m. at that time when he normally got up to train, but why train in the rain? He slept late, later than he normally did and was at last awoken to frantic pounding on his door. He rolled over pulling his pillow over his head. His doorbell rang several times before at last, a messy head of raven hair poked out from under the blankets. Slowly he rolled out of bed.

He walked tiredly, messing vaguely with his hair. He yawned. The Uchiha opened the door, in a pair of shorts.

She stood in the rain, shivering, drenched to the skin. That woke him up. The Uchiha could recognize her pink hair anywhere. He hadn't seen her in six years, not since he had returned to the village. He couldn't tell in the shadowy light, if it was rain or tears that streamed down her face. She let out a sob putting a hand to her lip.

"Sakura?" he asked. Sakura fell forward hugging him tightly.

"Sasuke," she whispered, pressing her cold wet face to his warm skin. As surprised as Sasuke was by her on his doorstep, he had some sense to pull her in out of the rain.

"What's wrong Sakura?" he asked as she stood crying in his entryway. Sasuke stood next to her, trying to offer her some comfort with his presence. The girl was still sniffling, obviously afraid.

"Can I hide here?" she whispered at last, as if she were afraid someone would hear her. Sasuke nodded a concerned look creasing his features. He helped her into the living room where Sakura sank back into one of the Uchiha's comfy couches, and curled up, kicking off her wet sandals. Sasuke vanished for several minutes, drying off from her wet hug and putting on a pair of jeans and a long sleeve shirt which (as many of his shirts did) bore the emblem of his clan on the back. He came out of his room carrying another set of jeans and a shirt. Sakura was crying on his couch, her knees tucked under her chin. He sat down next to her, unsure what exactly was wrong but determined to try and comfort her. It was the least he could do after what he had put her through.

"Why don't you take a warm shower and something and dry off?" he offered rubbing her back softly. Sakura sniffled in response. Ever so slowly, shaking with cold and sobs she stood up and Sasuke handed her the clean pants and shirt. He led her to the bathroom and then left her to clean up.

Disturbed he stalked to the kitchen and took out some bread to toast up. When it had popped up he buttered the toast and sat down at the table. A half hour later, Sakura emerged from the bathroom her damp hair hanging loosely around her shoulders. The shirt and pants were a little big and baggy but they were better than nothing. She walked quietly into the warmly lit kitchen.

"Feeling better?" he asked as she timidly walked to the table and sat down burying her head in her arms on the table. She didn't respond. Sasuke passed her a plate with some warm toast on it. "Eat something, it'll make you feel better," he offered unsure what else he could do for her. The pink haired kunoichi didn't move for several moments before raising her head up. Her emerald eyes were red rimmed and tears were flooding down her cheeks again. Sasuke didn't know what to do for her. He was at loss.

"What is it Sakura?" he asked again. Sakura bit her lip and looked away. She wiped the tears from her eyes.

"I can't tell you," she whispered. Taking a slice of the toast Sasuke sat back to stare at her as he munched on it.

"It's good," he said as she tried to wipe away the tears. Finally at last her trembling hand reached out and picked up the toasted bread. She took a sniffling bite of it.

"That's right, it's going to be okay," he assured her. Sakura closed her eyes eating the toast as tears leaked through her eyelashes. Sasuke got up and rinsed off the plate leaving it in the sink. Then he pulled Sakura to her feet. She wobbled as if she wasn't strong enough to stand any more. He led her to the couch where she curled up still sniffling. She laid her head down on one of the plush pillows.

"Y…you'll protect me…r…right?" she sniffled.

"From who?" asked Sasuke sternly.

"From………from……" Sakura's voice faded out as she fell asleep. Looking at her with a faint feeling of affection, Sasuke switched off the light and pulled on a sweatshirt. As he walked off to find his shoes he picked up a blanket. Laying it over her sleeping form, he felt cold all over. Then on came his shoes. He left the house and locked the doors and walked off through the rain.

The boy did not live with the consequences of his actions, but rather he suffered with the pain of his regrets of his actions. Things had never been the same since he'd come back. He knew they never would be the same. Many thought his punishment should have been worse. He thought it should have been worse, at least then he would have been able to distract himself from the pain of the regret. What was regret, he often wondered. Regret: to feel sorry and sad about something previously done or said that now appears wrong, mistaken, or hurtful to others. The definition was one thing, the feeling was another. Sometimes it was too much for the Uchiha to bear, sometimes he'd rather join the rest of his family then endure the pain.

Sasuke unlocked the door to his house an hour later, a bag of groceries in his arms. He wondered if she was awake, if she would tell him what was going on. He opened the door and walked in. Sakura was standing quietly looking at a photo album.

"You still have these?" she asked softly in amazement. Sasuke set down the groceries and joined her looking over her shoulder at the picture of their team. Kakashi-sensei, Naruto, Sakura and himself looking like he didn't care. _I was such a loser…_ Sasuke didn't smile, he should have treated them better, should have respected them more. _Shouldn't have betrayed them…_ Sakura closed the album at length and put it back on the shelf where she had found it. She moved slowly, deliberately.

"Who's after you Sakura?" asked Sasuke at last. Sakura turned around to look at him, her emerald green eyes were afraid. She was biting her lip in fear, thinking of her ex-boyfriend and his wrath. She looked into Sasuke's deep onyx eyes; there she saw the want to help her. She shivered it was something she never remembered seeing before in Sasuke's eyes.

"It's…"

The door opened and a figure came into the house. The Uchiha's jaw clenched, this was it, and this was who Sakura was afraid of. Sasuke stepped in front of Sakura as the figure came into focus.

"I know she's here," came a snarl of a voice. "Where is she, Uchiha?" demanded the man. Sasuke stood calmly. He would protect her now; protect her to make up for what he had done before. Sai glared at the raven haired man standing calm before him. Sasuke glared right back. If he wanted Sakura, he'd have to go through an Uchiha first.

"You'll never hurt her," replied Sasuke looking at Sai. The two stood frozen in glares. Sakura cowered behind Sasuke.

"She's mine, now tell me where she is," demanded Sai. Sasuke shook his head, calmer, more at peace then he had ever felt before. "You asked for it, Uchiha!" cried Sai flinging the kunai. Sasuke closed his eyes; the kunai wouldn't miss he already knew that. He could've dodged, could've left Sakura open to the attack. The kunai came straight at him; at least he wouldn't have to do it himself. Sasuke took a deep breath, this was it.

It seemed to take him an eternity to fall, to hit the cold floor, the kunai in his chest. Sasuke felt the pain throbbing through him. He heard Sakura scream, and Sai laugh.

"Go, run," he whispered faintly as she fell to her knees beside him, his onyx eyes were growing foggy. "I'm sorry I wasn't…" Sasuke struggled for the words taking all his effort, "…a better a teammate, or shinobi or…" Sakura was holding onto him, sobbing wildly as Sai tried to drag her away hitting her to make her let go. Sasuke's world grew dark and he felt the end upon him, he knew he had failed her. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you."

"No!" she screamed as Sai dragged her away. _This can't be the end..._ Sasuke struggled for a moment against the dark and the searing pain in his chest. Up he forced himself. He had been suffering so long, but he couldn't just let Sakura suffer like this.

He formed the hand seals and drew in a painful breath.

"Fire style Jutsu!"

The blaze struck Sai burning him badly. Sasuke wavered and fell to the floor, blood seeping from his wound. Sakura was on her knees beside him already reaching for the chakra.

"Just hang in there," she whispered softly. Sasuke blinked as the warm green chakra filled his body, as the pain eased away. For the first time in a long time, he felt glad he was alive.

**------------------------------------------------**

**He couldn't die, I couldn't let him...**

**-sniffle- but that was a close one, excuse me as I go to eat some ice cream until I'm feeling less angsty**

**Please Review or the abs will get you! (I know you lurkers are out there!)  
**

**-Hammy Uchiha **


End file.
